Five Nights at Larry's
Five Nights at Larry's is a game made by Sunfish Inc. This is set in 1995, when Larry the Lizard was popular. Animatronics Larry the Lizard The face of Larry's Funhouse. Starts on the Show Stage, and is active on Night 1. He has the quickest reaction, but moves slowly. He can mine through walls on later nights. Amy the Axolotl The second most famous of the bunch in Larry's Funhouse. Active on Night 1, starting on the Show Stage. As her character is blind, she acts that way and wanders randomly around the funhouse. On later nights, Amy can reach the office almost instantly. Mr. Slithers Mr. Slithers starts on his stage, where he quickly approaches you. He starts on Night 3. Like Foxy (FNAF2), you have to shine light on him to make him go to the previous room. You can close the door on him if you close the door and not keep the light shining. He can jumpscare you when crushed by the door or ignored when at the doorway. He has a different jumpscare for either circumstance. Pluto One of the less famous of the group, Pluto loves lending a helping hand. More specifically, YOUR hand. He becomes active on Night 3 and starts in the Cafe. Once he reaches your office, he will attempt to smash down your doors. There is no way to stop him. Octo Cluckie Cameras *SHO: The Show Stage. Larry and Amy start here. If both are gone, the camera remains unviewable and is just an overlay of static. *CAF: The Cafè. Pluto starts here, and can return here after punching your door. Larry and Mr. Slithers can also enter here. *BAL: The Ball Pit. Amy, Pluto, and Octo can enter here. There is also a hallucination that can occur in this room on all of the balls. *KAR: The Karaoke Room. Larry and Amy can enter here. *COM: The Mr. Slithers Show Stage. Mr. Slithers and Octo start here, and Larry can enter here. *PEE: The Restrooms. Pluto can enter, breaking the men's door, which allows a few hallucinations to occur. *WHA: The West Hall. Pluto and Mr. Slithers can go through here. *EHA: The East Hall. Larry, Amy, Mr. Slithers, and Octo can go through here, *WOS: The area west of The Office. Pluto, Amy, and Mr. Slithers can enter here. *EOS: The area east of The Office. Larry, Amy, and Mr. Slithers can enter here. Note: Cluckie can start in and enter any room. Hallucinations Hallucinations are a mechanic that can occur at any time or under certain circumstances. Vision Hallucinations *Like the Eyeless Bonnie's and Realistic Freddies from FNAF, there are hallucinations that include: **Larry with sharp, bloody teeth and cat eyes. **Larry's blue light in the dark. It seems to be nothing, until you brighten the image. **Pluto's FNAL 2 look, but more dirty. *Sometimes on the Show Stage, it can say the words "He whom waits is he whom gets the prize DIES" Object Hallucinations *In the Ball Pit, there's a rare hallucination where on the reflection of the balls will instead be eyeless Larry faces. If you look at them for too long, Larry's jumpscare will occur, but without eyes. *The microphone on the MSS will be lying on the floor. It reverts when you change the camera. *Inside the men's restroom, there can be two bloodshot eyes staring out for three seconds, then disappears. Gallery Static.jpg|The static that overlaps each camera. It is more transparent than this. Default Show.jpg|Both Amy and Larry on stage. Larry Show.jpg|Only Larry on the stage. Amy Show.jpg|Only Amy on the stage. BALL.jpg|The Ball Pit. AmyBall.jpg|Amy in the Ball Pit. OctoBall.jpg|Octo in the Ball Pit. RESTR.jpg|The restrooms. RESTRPLUTO.jpg|Pluto in the restrooms. RESTRHALL.jpg|The eyes in the bathroom hallucination. LARCATHALLUCINATION.jpg|The bloody, cat-eyed Larry hallucination. PLUTOHALLUCINATION.jpg|The FNAL 2 Pluto hallucination. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Stuff Category:Games